


Black And White

by sowish



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, i wrote this based off of outfits, truly inspirational beautiful outfits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6772063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sowish/pseuds/sowish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lauren and Camila seem to be complete opposites, most obvious in economic status and aesthetics, but they work. You know what they say, opposites attract.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black And White

The lavish parties Camila’s parents held bi-weekly at the Cabello house turned old faster than she could say bananas and safe to say, she grew tired easily of them. Her parents were loaded with money and were ever so cautious with their reputation. Coming out to them had been a journey- a long and tiresome journey. Nonetheless, it had worked out and Camila at least found the simple pleasure of avoiding dresses or skirts and opting for a suit and bowtie whenever she felt. Tugging at the collar of her pristine white dress shirt, she could feel her brain turn to mush as the rich boy from the next block rattled into her ear about sports or school or whatever. She had honestly lost track near the beginning of the one sided conversation when he spewed on about his designer watch sitting proudly on his wrist.

 

“The girls over there are totally eye fucking me. The OT I do in the gym is working. They totally want me.”

 

He continues to flex and smirk. Camila just wants to smack him up the head and tell him to approach the girls, but that means she’d actually have to talk to him so she opts for a simple “mmhm” and fiddles with the pearl ring on her finger. She fidgets for a while on the couch and she swears she hears her mom call for her.

 

“Listen, Austin, it’s been great listening to you but my mom’s calling for me.”

 

“But I di-“

 

“Bye! See you later. Maybe.”

 

She’s never walked away faster than she did then.

 

Finding her mom in the sea of shimmery white and shining gold, she excuses herself and turns away before her mom can even scold her for leaving so early.

 

When she tugs at the pearled white bowtie wrapped snug around her neck loose and pops the neck button, Camila feels she can finally breathe.

 

That’s what she hated about the money, the parties, and the reputation. Everyone is too uptight and fascinated at temporary things. One faulty action and somehow the whole world knows about it; it was suffocating. Sometimes she wishes for her life to be different, to work a minimum wage job and to worry about mundane things like taxes. But one look at that difficult world is enough for her to reprimand herself for ever taking advantage of her fortunate lifestyle.

 

Camila finds herself at the park a mile or two away from her house and it’s just that fresh breath of air and freedom she needs. The park is located at the middle of the city where financial levels clash and rich and poor interact in separate worlds intertwined in one place.

 

Taking a seat on the swing set and swaying gently, Camila finally feels more at peace than she did at the party. There, she can unwind and pretend she was a “normal” teenager. Except maybe she lacked in the romance department and actual friends the way “normal” teenagers did. Pulling out her earphones and muting the bustling streets and the world’s voice singing in the wind, she places herself in the state of calamity and security.

 

That is, until black combat boots stand a foot or two away from her and she hears the faint sound of a raspy voice ring out into the air.

 

“I’m sorry what was that?”

 

“I said you should be more careful. Someone could just up and rob you and you’d have no idea it was coming until you haven’t got your fancy things.”

 

“Maybe you’re right but I wasn’t really thinking. I just needed to get out and breathe.”

 

Looking up, Camila swears she found a straight masterpiece. She hoped she wasn’t- straight that was. The woman had tantalizing long black hair and the most stunning pair of emerald eyes. She had to be about three or four inches taller than Camila and she was definitely fuller in the chest area and curvier than she. The stranger was decked in tight black leggings, black combat boots, a black band t-shirt Camila recognized as The 1975, a black bomber jacket, and to top it off, a black beanie on top of her head. If it weren’t for the woman’s pale skin, she could blend into the dark night.

 

“Maybe you shouldn’t wear so much black. Someone could run you over and they’d never know because you just blend right in with the night.”

 

“But I like black.”

 

“That’s not gonna stop someone from hitting you.”

 

“Maybe, but if I live, I can file a lawsuit and sue.”

 

“If you live, that is.”

 

“And _if_ I live, I’ll fall right into money and I’ll be well off. You should know the luxurious life of bottomless money.”

 

“What gave me away?”

 

“Maybe it’s the blinding white suit or the earrings you’ve got that are probably worth my whole wardrobe. Or your freaking bowtie that’s pearled.”

 

“Okay so maybe this isn’t my most subtle outfit, but I had just come from one of my parents’ dumb parties and I needed to leave before this cocky boy decides to strike a conversation with me again.”

 

“What if a _confident_ girl, aka me, wants to strike a conversation up with you?”

 

“Aren’t we already conversing? I mean I’ve said more to you in a span of five minutes than a suffocating two hours.”

 

The girl with the emerald eyes lets loose a smirk and sits at the swing adjacent to the girl in white.

 

“So if we are conversing, I might need a name to call you. I can’t just call you Pretty Girl With The Blinding White Suit.”

 

“And as will I. I feel that The Girl Who Wears Too Much Black But Has Pretty Eyes is too long of a nickname.”

 

The woman’s smirk falls into a genuine smile.

 

“I’m Lauren.”

 

Returning a small smile back at Lauren, Camila has never felt more comfortable in her life.

 

“I’m Camila.”

 

~.~.~.

 

For the next week Lauren was all she could think of. They had connected in ways Camila never thought would work. Despite the obvious financial gap between them, they had adored similar music artists and shared a love for books and sappy movies and junk food at random hours of the night. With the way they thought, their frequencies had tuned together to match and their smooth dipping and arising wavelength flowed and connected effortlessly.

 

Camila ached to see her.

 

Venturing out to the park once again the week after their encounter, Camila hoped to find Lauren waiting or coming some time throughout the night.

 

She’s waited three hours and according to her phone it was edging midnight and her mom was calling her home.

 

It confuses Camila at how her chest feels so crushed when she trudges back home. She barely knows the girl and her feelings had already reached a peculiarly intense level and she was just so _damn_ confused about everything.

 

~.~.~

 

The last place Camila ever thought she’d find Lauren would be at the parties her parents threw. But, there she was, in tight white pants, a white bandeau and a white blazer buttoned up moderately enough to cover most of her midriff. She feels the air around her suffocate her less and instead, she feels a breeze similar to the one outside at the park.

 

Camila almost drools. Dinah, her best friend from school, tells her she does.

 

Camila figures ignorance is bliss.

 

Once she finally gathers the (measly) confidence inside her, she starts to approach the woman with emerald eyes but comes to an abrupt stop when she sees a hand curve around Lauren’s waist and a beautiful glowing dark woman whispers into her ear and giggles mischievously as she slips a flute of champagne in her pale hands.

 

Lauren kisses the woman on the cheek with a wide smile and nuzzles into her face.

 

And just like that, the fresh breath of air vanishes and the black chocker she wore to accompany her tight white dress seems to close up and desperately clutch around the column of her neck. She feels her whole posture slump and the confident clicking of heels on the floor turn into slow steps to the sideline of the party.

 

She finds Dinah looking at her with concern.

 

“I’m sorry Chancho. You’ll find another.”

 

“But she wasn’t like any other person. She made everything that sucked in life better and it just… _sucks_.”

 

“If you think like that Chanch, you won’t ever move on. Come on, Hailee’s been eyeing you since she came here.”

 

Hailee Steinfeld was a stunning woman who had earned her money through acting and she was creative and humorous. If Camila hadn’t been so taken by Lauren, she could definitely move on to the woman with ambition. She was proudly out and advocated for equal rights and, really, she was perfectly ideal for her. With the few conversations they’ve shared, Camila knew she was passionate in her beliefs and she was genuine.

 

If that’s one thing Camila missed about being young and careless about the whole money situation, it was genuity.

 

~.~.~

 

Camila figures if she downs enough champagne, her feelings will learn to fuck off and just let her be. And it does, to a certain degree. Camila finds the confidence to approach Hailee and strike up a conversation and somehow she finds herself kissing the actress clumsily on the lips.

 

She can’t stop thinking of Lauren though. Can’t stop comparing her to Hailee- how her eyes weren’t green enough or how her voice didn’t rasp like Lauren’s did.

 

Camila slurs out an apology and she understands.

 

Hailee’s an angel, really. Camila figures she needs her as a friend in life. She hopes that she lets her. And when she wakes up to find Hailee in her room slouched in a chair and a note accompanied by painkillers and water on her side table, Camila knows she’s lucky.

 

~.~.~

 

Closing her eyes seems to be the only thing that doesn’t hurt her head but she doesn’t expect flashes of last night to play out in her mind. They make her head pound but it sure as hell is better than facing the morning sun.

 

_Camila was looking for a place of peace during the party and some part of her was looking for Lauren, undoubtedly. But instead, she seeks solace in her backyard where the music is muffled and the white shining moon reflects off the water in her pool. Sitting on the bench facing the garden filled with carnations, roses and other assortments of flowers, it calmed her down._

She comes at a blank because the next thing that flashes to her mind is Lauren sitting so close to her on the bench that Camila fears the other woman could hear her heart pound against its cage.

 

_“I didn’t expect to find you here.”_

_“Well, the music got all classical and that’s not really in my taste right now.”_

_“No, I meant at this party, my parents’ party for that matter. Especially with another person.”_

_“The person I came with is somehow connected to all you diamond studded people.”_

_“She’s beautiful.”_

_“Yeah, she is.”_

_“She has a pretty smile and really nice hair and an even better body and you kissed her on the cheek.”_

 

_“If I didn’t know better, I’d think you’d have a crush on her and I’d be jealous. But instead, you’re the jealous one, right? I can see it in your eyes and hear it in your voice. I also saw it when you kissed that other girl and then looked so lost.”_

_“Maybe I wanted to kiss her.”_

_“And maybe you did. But I bet you want to kiss me even more than her. I bet you wanted to be with me instead of her tonight.”_

_“Aren’t I with you right now?”_

_“Yeah, but not in the way we both want.”_

Another blank.

 

_The party is coming to an end and Camila is inside the house now with her hair slightly ruffled, skin lightly bruised, and her cheeks a rosy red._

_Normani (Camila learns her name from Lauren outside when her lips were painting blood red marks on the column of her tan neck) pulls the woman up with a cheeky smile and she greets Camila with her pearly whites._

_“We should go Lo. I don’t want to be the last to leave.”_

Camila remembers the slight disappointment on Lauren’s face, remembers walking them to the door and feeling Lauren’s lips on her cheeks.

 

And another blank.

 

She hears rustling from the chair at her desk and a feint moan of pain from Hailee. The two don’t even need to talk to know they’re on the same page.

 

Camila takes her out for breakfast and pays the check to thank Hailee for taking care of her and being so understanding last night. She probably doesn’t understand how much it means to Camila when she jokes about the girl with emerald stars in her eyes and midnight black hair and how the bruise on her neck peeked from her hoodie.

 

And for that moment, Camila figures everything is okay.

 

~.~.~

 

Lauren texts her an hour after Camila has dropped Hailee off at her house.

 

_**Lauren:** good morning :)_

_**Camzi:** good morning sleeping beauty. how was your sleep?_

_**Lauren:** pretty great. im pretty sure i saw you in dreams. but the only downfall now is that i miss you. when can i see you again??_

_**Camzi:** how does tonight sound? i’ve got no plans and i want to see you too._

_**Lauren:** tonight’s perfect :)_

 

Camila learns throughout the day that Lauren is an avid believer in emoji’s and a text is rarely ever accompanied without one.

 

She would have never expected it from Lauren. Lauren was an enigma and Camila never expected her to look so tough but be so soft.

 

So when they spend the night looking at the stars and making stories up about how they were placed in the sky, Camila places a shy kiss on Lauren’s cheek and Lauren’s sentence comes to an end. Instead, she cups Camila’s face and softly kisses her and lets her lips paint the passion she feels for her.

 

~.~.~

 

When Camila tells her parents about Lauren, she expects them to lecture her about how her lower financial status would slander their name but instead they pull her into their arms and she feels her little sister, Sofi, hug at her legs and she knows everything is okay.

 

With Lauren in her arms and waking up to her bleary light emerald eyes and feeling her touch skate across her skin, she knows she’s okay- better than okay. She knows the feeling of infinity fitting in the time span of a feather-light graze and a blink of bashful eye.

 

Camila knows that although black and white may not blend and mesh together, they do not clash and disrupt each other. They coexist to balance each other out.

 

Camila knew in her heart that it applied to them. While they lived separate lives with different situations, they grew together but became stronger individually.

 

What Camila had in white ethereal riches and materials, she made up with the true intentions of her heart and mind.

 

And where Lauren lacked in riches, she loved hard enough to fulfill what money couldn’t give, what money Camila never wanted.

 

Lauren, even with her midnight hair and black aesthetic, she shined brighter than anything Camila had seen.

 

Or wore, for that matter.

**Author's Note:**

> another part of the big migration and i hope yall enjoyed this


End file.
